


Well-deserved holiday

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley discuss their plans now that the world isn't going to end





	Well-deserved holiday

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4: road trip

“Say, Aziraphale, what do you fancy doing now… all _this_ is over?”

They were sprawled on the sofa in Crowley’s flat; two empty wine bottles sat on the table and Crowley took a swig from the half-empty one in his hands. When Aziraphale reached for it, he handed it over and slumped over the arm as he waited for an answer.

“I don’t really know, my dear,” Aziraphale finally replied. Crowley could see that his face was flushed and Aziraphale pursed his lips as he thought. After a while (during which time Crowley was happy to just watch the angel) he said, “We have been in England for quite a while…”

_Now that was an idea,_ he thought “Yeaaaah,” Crowley said, slurring the word. “Should probably check on the rest of the world. We have ignored it for the past decade and who knows what the humans have thought up in our absence.”

“Mmmm, what are you proposing Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, handing back the bottle. They should probably sober up soon, at least when it came to actual planning, but it seemed like too much effort at that moment.

“Road trip?” Crowley said, “We can drive around in the Bentley, eat the local food and stay in fancy hotels.” He added though he knew that the angel would not need much persuading.

Aziraphale sat up quickly and his eyes brightened as he replied, “Oh, we can see all the famous landmarks. Humans are so inventive.”

“So, you in angel?”

“Yes alright, dear. But only if you stick to the speed limit.” Aziraphale added, wagging his finger in Crowley’s direction.

Pouting, Crowley said, “Twenty miles per hour over. Barely noticeable.”

However, Aziraphale was equally stubborn and was not backing down. He stuck out his chin and said, “Ten or I’ll drive.” Crowley sighed in resignation.

“You’re evil, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a new technique where I wrote the dialogue first and then added description/action. I probably won't do it often but it was fun to try
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated 
> 
> (My tumblr is randomwriter2002)


End file.
